


Guilty Secrets

by CoverFireGoddess880 (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CoverFireGoddess880
Summary: Sometimes, need must overcome the responsibility.





	Guilty Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and loved every word. I was playing FFXV, running around in Hammerhead and found out just how spacious the parking lot was... lol
> 
> Some secrets are just too precious...

Finally, after hours of driving, trying to decide on a good rest stop, the four boys settled on returning to Hammerhead. It wasn’t just because they liked the place, it was also because the Regalia was in serious need of both a refueling and a good cleaning.

It was nearly noon when they pulled into the blinding parking lot. As soon as Ignis pulled in next to the fuel station, Noctis crawled out of his seat, groaning. “Ugh, my legs fell asleep,” he said, hobbling over to the store’s entrance. “Why did we come all the way back here again?”

Gladio hauled himself out of the car with a grunt and stretched his back. “The old girl needed a tune up, remember? And Prompto just had to see Cindy again, right?” He peered over at Prompto who was flipping through his photos on his camera when he heard the shield’s gruff tease.

“Do not!- Well, maybe,” the blonde confessed with a smile, glancing over his nose at the garage in hopes of catching a glimpse of the cheery mechanic.

“We did come for repairs, mind you,” Ignis sternly reminded them, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “And any other reason you may have for being here will leave you in disappointment. We have to get back on the road immediately.”

Noctis shot a smirk his way. “Can I drive then if we can’t stay?”

Ignis slowly shook his head no as he strode toward the garage. “Absolutely not. And I am not in the mood for arguing.”

Prompto fanned himself as he smiled at the prince. “Iggy’s no fun. Why can’t we stay longer?”

“Prompto? Are you coming?”, the advisor called from halfway across the asphalt.

“Be right there!”, the young blonde shouted back excitedly, jumping out of the car. “Can’t wait to see Cindy.”

Noctis smirked and looked over at his shield whose grin gave him away. Gladio snickered into his arm. “Told ya.”

Noctis chuckled along as he watched his two friends disappear into the garage. He sighed and looked up into the blazing afternoon. “Man, it’s so hot,” he complained, yanking his shirt away from his already sweaty chest.

Gladio snuck up behind him and whispered in his ear, “Then lose the jacket.”

Oh, that did it. Noctis grew weak in the knees at the sound of Gladio’s deep, husky voice in his ear. He was getting even hotter because of it and was suddenly in the mood for naughty things. He whipped around and grabbed Gladio by the arm, dragging him behind the general store. Leaning up against the concrete wall, he stood on his tiptoes, trying to reach Gladio’s ear.

“Touch me, Gladio,” he breathed, practically begging. They hadn’t had alone time like this in a long time. Too long for the needy prince. “Please?”

Gladio loomed over him, glancing left and right to check for any potential watchers. Gazing down at Noctis’s begging blues, he just couldn’t say no. Even though they were supposed to be shopping for much needed supplies instead.

Gladio leaned down to brush over the prince’s soft neck, his beard hairs tickling him, making Noctis hum in anticipation. “You sure you want me to touch you here? When somebody could possibly see us?”

Noctis’s breathing sped up as he reached up and pulled Gladio closer by his jacket. “Yeah, I don’t care. I just want you to touch me, Gladio, I need it,” he begged, passion laced in his quiet tone. “It’s been too long.”

Gladio hummed in agreement, smirking as he trapped Noctis between his muscular, tattooed arms and pressed tiny kisses around Noctis’s throat, eliciting a deep moan from the prince as his mouth fell open.

Gladio’s hot lips worked all over Noctis’s neck, leaving him a limp mess below the shield's towering girth, before he trailed his sloppy kisses up to his prince’s wanting, soft lips. He swiftly took Noctis’s mouth with his, moving his tongue deep down the prince’s throat, making him moan even more desperately.

He hungrily pushed Noctis into the wall as he snaked one arm behind him, finding his ass. He roughly gripped and squeezed the prince’s buttocks, getting the younger man to groan in pleasure as he lifted his leg up to curl it around Gladio’s waist.

Gladio grunted into Noctis’s mouth, bringing the prince’s other leg up around his waist to give him more leverage as Noctis threw his arms around his shield’s neck, entangling his hands in Gladio’s brown locks. Gladio picked Noctis up and shoved him against the wall as he kissed him harder, kneading his ass as Noctis mewled and tightened his legs, bouncing up and down against the wall.

Gladio’s bulge was felt on the inside of Noctis’s thigh and the sensation made him moan louder. “Gladio...gods, yes… I can feel you…”

Gladio groaned as he too felt that contact. His member was aching for release as it grew harder. “We can’t, Noct,” he panted hard, “not here.”

Noctis hummed into his mouth. “I’m ready too…” The prince’s own member was solid and throbbing for more. He gasped as Gladio’s hardness brushed up against his. “P-please…”

Gladio returned to leaving kisses on Noctis’s neck. “Let me touch you, Noct… You asked, alright?” he mumbled into Noctis’s neck, reaching one warm, calloused hand down between them to knead at Noctis’s cock, unzipping his trousers. Noctis mewled pleadingly as Gladio’s hot palm worked him up and down, leaving him breathless.

Noctis arched into Gladio’s chest as he laid his raven head in the crook of his neck, panting hard and making sweet, little gasps as he came close. “Gladio….mm...mmm....I’m close…” He moaned in ecstasy as Gladio’s pumping sped up, his legs squeezing around Gladio’s waist. “Gods, this...is...so...gods, Gladio...ah- more, more, more…”

Gladio chuckled as he nudged Noctis’s head with his shoulder. “C’mere.”

Noctis lifted his head and met Gladio’s lips again, the shield's tongue going immediately for the back of his throat, earning another pleasurable moan from his prince as his own tongue fought back in vain.

In a hot second, Noctis arched and broke their tongues’ embrace, throwing his head back with a very loud groan as his satisfied cock spilled its milky flow all over Gladio’s hand.

Gladio stole one last kiss on his lips before setting his euphoric prince back down on the hot asphalt. Noctis quickly drew his zipper back up and brushed over his hair, glancing around to make sure no one saw them.

Gladio took out a tissue from his back pocket of his slacks and wiped Noctis’s wet release off of his hand, smiling at him. “You’re amazing, you know that? Coming like that, making those beautiful little noises, Noct? I’m one lucky guy.”

Noctis huffed a laugh and playfully pushed on his chest. “You’re the amazing one. Your hands are like magic. Best things I’ve had on me.” He smirked as he tugged on his jacket, catching Gladio’s eye. “But I still have my jacket on.”

“Well, we’ll just have to save the best part for when we get to the motel,” Gladio chuckled as he leaned down and placed one last kiss on Noctis’s still swollen lips. 

Noctis hummed, letting their kiss linger, relishing the feeling of Gladio’s warm lips on his. To him, in this moment, there was nothing better in the world.

Gladio reluctantly tore away from their embrace and took Noctis’s hand, walking back to the car. “Should get back before Iggy wonders where we got off to.”

Noctis pulled on his shield's hold, getting him to glance back at him. “Well, I know I got off to you,” Noctis teased, smirking devilishly.

Gladio chortled, but had to stop himself as he put a finger to his lips to shush them both, coming around to find both Prompto and Ignis waiting in the sparkling, spotless car.

Prompto perked up. “Where’d you guys go? You definitely weren’t shopping.”

Ignis cleared his throat, but remained silent.

“Uh, we thought we saw something dangerous crawl behind the store and we thought we’d check it out,” Noctis explained, attempting a lie. But it failed as he caught Ignis tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

“Really? What was it?”, Prompto pressed. That boy would believe anything.

Gladio shrugged, taking his seat in the car. “Nothin’. Just a shadow-”

Noctis elbowed him in the gut, making Gladio straighten up and change the subject of what exactly they did back there.

“- of a sabertusk. But we took care of it,” the shield finished, winking at Noctis.

“Sabertusk, huh? Nice! Good thing nobody was hurt, right?”

“Right,” the prince answered hesitantly, as he saw Ignis glaring at them in the rearview mirror. Noctis kept his head down as they pulled out of Hammerhead.

**Author's Note:**

> Ignis is silently berating them both and Prompto is completely oblivious... but they're so in love that it's beautiful.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
